edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures is a video game based on Ed, Edd n Eddy. It was released in October 2005 on PC, Xbox, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube and Game Boy Advance. Gameplay The game follows through eight levels, referred to as scams, two of which are unlockable via gameplay and using each Eds special formations and abilities. Eddy can use the El Mongo Stink Bomb, vandalize objects, and swat things with his yo- yo. His formation is the Tower-of-Eddy which can retrieve items high up. Edd can use his sling-shot operate machinery and smack things with his ruler. His formation is the Trampol-Edd to climb onto high areas. Ed can "smash stuff" with his head and pick things up and dig in sandboxes. His formation is the Batter-Ed which can smash through things. Scams * Cool Yer Ed : The first level of the game, The Eds are planning to steal the ice cubes from the coolers of the neighborhood kids but simple obstacles are in their way, After performing a task for Rolf they finally make their snow cones which Ed begins to eat. Ed is the most important player in this level. * Pin the Tail on the Ed : Jimmy is having his birthday but the Eds aren't invited. Not one to take no for an answer, Eddy leads his friends through the sewer system to sneak into (and crash) Jimmy's party. The Eds successfully sneak into the party, and after defeating The Kankers Jimmy rewards them with his birthday candles which Ed proceeds to eat. Edd is the most important player in this level. * Must Be Something I Ed: Rolf tells the The Eds of the candy store's "customer appreciation day" event. which they take a shortcut to, when they arrive, Eddy accidentally eats a jawbreakers covered with foot powder (which he is allergic to). The trio then must sneak back to his house before the other kids can see his ruined face (which, of course, ends with the kids taking compromising pictures). Eddy is the most important player in this level. * Ed on Arrival Rolf challenges the Eds to traverse the Peach Creek Estates construction site, promising them an Urban Ranger badge if they succeed. The competition heats up when Kevin prepares traps and tribulations, as well as a race. The Eds complete the task, but in order for the badge to be shared Rolf rips it into 3 pieces. * Nightmare on Ed Street Jimmy's rabbit, Mr. Yum Yum, is trapped inside The Old Abandoned House on the outskirts of town. Too frightened to go inside himself, Jimmy asks the Eds to retrieve it. Twisted traps, challenging puzzles, and the threat of The Kankers keep the Eds on their toes as they look for presents to bribe the Kankers into giving them Yum Yum. They successfully retrieve him but only for his head to fall, leaving the Eds without the promised reward. * Ed Marks the Spot Eddy was going to share his secret stash of jawbreakers with his friends, but someone has taken them all. Ed, Edd, and Eddy must put their heads together to find out who took the jawbreakers and confront the thief to get them back. They find out that The Kankers took them, and they must defeat them to get the jawbreakers back. after beating them, The Kankers trap them in a wedding ceremony as they start to kiss the frightened Eds. Ed is the most important player (and the only Ed you need) in the final battle. Bonus Scams In order to play these scams you will need to collect all the hidden clothes found in the sandboxes. * Revenge of Ed-Zilla: Ed believes he is a monster who goes on rampage through Edtropolis. He battles the Kankerator (The Kankers as a giant monster) at the Chunky Puffs factory by throwing giant chunks of the cereal at them. * Rebel Robot Ranch: Double D and Eddy are stuck on the robot planet and must rescue Ed from the clutches of the Robot Rebels. After they free Ed they have to battle the giant leader of the Robot Rebels by destroying power switches. GBA Version Scams The scams in the Game Boy Advance version of the game are slightly different from the console versions.The game begins with a brief tutorial, where the Eds decide to go on a "Super Scamming Spree" to get enough money for the jawbreaker dispenser. * Pin the Tail on the Ed: The Eds are not invited to Jimmy's birthday party. The eds go through the backyards to get to the party, where they break open one pinata, filled with dolls. Seeing Sarah coming, the three simply go home. * Cool Yer Ed: After hearing Jonny complain of the heat, the Eds use the ice from refrigerators to make snow cones. However, the ice melts once they return home. * Ed & Switch: When the Kankers steal Mr. Yum Yum during their weekly rampage, Jimmy and Sarah enlist the eds' help to get it back. In the junkyard, the Kankers soon fight over Double D, who takes Mr. Yum Yum during the conversation.The doll falls apart when they get back, of course. * Like an Ed in a Maze: When the Eds build an obstacle course, they must go through it to convince Kevin to go through it too. The entire course falls apart and breaks when they get back, however. * Ed-A-Doodle-Doo: Rolf gets the Eds to find his five runaway chickens.When the Eds return, Ed trips, and the chickens escape again. * Ed Marks the Spot: After tricking Sarah out of her map, the Eds go on a treasure hunt. The entire hunt turns out to be a Kanker trap, and the Eds are chased through an underground tunnel by them. The Kankers eventually catch up, and tie the boys to a tree. Trivia * The Tower of Eddy move is probably reminiscent of a scene in "''Quick Shot Ed''", when the Eds tried to take the Kankers' picture, and in "''Ed, Ed and Away''", when the Eds tried to get the balloon. Also in Who, What, Where, Ed, the Eds do the same thing to fool the Kankers in a fancy-suit. *The animation of the cut scenes in the game are a little different. *In the cut scenes, the characters' mouths do not move in the same flow of what they are saying. * The music video "''My Best Friend Plank''" can be seen as an easter egg in this game. * It is revealed in this game that they have to make special jawbreakers for animals. However, in the Christmas special and "''Fa, La, La, La, Ed''", Rolf's pig can be seen eating a jawbreaker. * The Robot Rebel Ranch from the episode "Dawn of the Eds" makes an appearance as a bonus level, but is renamed Rebel Robot Ranch for some reason. * The Old Abandoned House appears as the setting for one of levels in this game. * In Level 1, strangely, there are 3 "Wilfreds" in the game. But it's likely they're also different pigs. * There is a level called Ed Marks The Spot and there is an episode called "''X Marks the Ed''" in the show. Coincidence? *The scam names are puns on real world culture contrasting the show. *In Nightmare on Ed Street the title card is similar to the title card in Rock-a-Bye Ed. *''Rebel Robot Ranch'' is the only level that doesn't have the word "Ed" in the title card. *On Rebel Robot Ranch, Edd can be seen using a light saber in place of his normal ruler, an obvious reference to the popular million-dollar Star Wars franchise. *On the ending cut scene of "Cool Yer Ed", Ed's bed and his movie poster can be seen inside the shed. This is a reference to the episode "Rambling Ed", when Ed moved into Rolf's and lived inside his garden shed. *During "Cool Yer Ed", when the Eds are in Rolf's shed, Ed's bed is nowhere to be seen. However, during the ending cut scene, it is seen behind Ed & Edd. *The first half of "Must Be Something I Ed" is based of the episode ''Don't Rain on My Ed''. The 2nd half was most likely based off the episode ''X Marks the Ed''. *There are a variety of enemies in this game: Red Squirrels, Male Bulldogs, Female Bulldogs, Robot Bulldogs, Laser Turret Robots, Red Robots, Rats, Sewer Alligators, Clams, The Kankerator, and Tanks. *The bulldog in the game is producer Dan Sioni's bulldog, Margot. *The final cutscene from "Ed Marks the Spot" is based off "Honor Thy Ed". Title References *Cool yer Head *Pin the Tail on the Donkey *Must be Something I Ate *Dead on Arrival *Nightmare on Elm Street *X Marks the Spot *Revenge of Godzilla (a spoof and mix-up on the title of the 1969 Japanese film "Godzilla's Revenge") GBA Title References *Cock-A-Doodle-Doo *Like A Mouse In A Maze *Bait N' Switch Category:Games